


[Cover] Fallen Angel Arc

by YashamariMizu



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YashamariMizu/pseuds/YashamariMizu
Summary: Cover art for the fanfic 'Fallen Angel Arc' by VellichorNights.





	[Cover] Fallen Angel Arc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VellichorNights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VellichorNights/gifts).



 

Cover art for [Fallen Angel Arc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805818/chapters/36787203) by [VellichorNights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VellichorNights/pseuds/VellichorNights).


End file.
